Ritsu's Birthday
by Zokou-Chan
Summary: Happy Birthday Ricchan! -One Shot- Onodera receives a call in the morning and is shocked to find out it his birthday. What will Takano have planned for him?


Onodera Ritsu awoke one morning from the constant ringing of his phone. He grumbled as he got up and reached over to answer it. Caller ID staring back at him: _Mom_. After thinking over if he should answer or not he realized she would just call again later and decided that the best choice would be to respond. He clicked the answer button and was expecting to hear complaints but what he heard shocked him.

"Ritsu! Good thing you answered! You sound tired, did I wake you up? Sorry about that!" He grumbled once again.

"Mother, what could you be calling me about this early in the morning?" His mother gasped on the other side of the phone.

"What he says! Why it's your 27th birthday of course! I called to congratulate you! You're one step closer to settling down and taking over the company." There it was. How come his mother never realized how much he hated this conversation? And his birthday... He had completely forgotten about that.

"Mom.. "

"Sorry honey! But make sure to visit sometime soon! And take care of yourself!" _Ahh she worries too much._

"Yes Mother, I will. Thank you for the call."

Wow. Twenty-seven. He was getting old. _I wonder if Takano-San_ _remembered..!_ He quickly shook his head to ignore the thought. Well he was already up so he decided to take a warm shower.

* * *

When Onodera walked into Marukawa Shoten he stepped into the elevator hitting the button. He began to ponder his thoughts. He realized he hadn't really had a birthday celebration for a couple of years. When he was young and a teenager his family would make a big deal about it_. It probably just means that they've accepted the fact that I've grown up. I guess that's good._

Reaching his floor, he observed that the Emerald Department hadn't gotten hectic yet. He sat down at his chair and glanced around the room. From the corner of his eye he noticed Takano was staring at him. It caused him to blush slightly and return to work. He had to call up him authors to see how they were doing and he needed to answer the many 'Happy Birthday' texts that he received.

* * *

When Onodera was done with work he decided to go into the break room for some coffee. When he pushed the button and inserted his change a hand reached into the machine, grabbing his drink, and pushing against his warm forehead.

"Takano-San! Please stop doing that!" He grabbed the drink from his boss's hand and tried to leave, but the other just followed him. He followed him all the way outside and pulled his hand to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Onodera said, flushed.

"I brought my car. Come on it's gonna be quicker that taking the train."

"But-"

"Come on already." Onodera decided to give in and just sit in the passenger side of the car.

And here comes the awkward silence between the two.

They sat in the car on their way home and Onodera, wanting to ignore the awkwardness in the car, starting answering birthday texts. When they were nearing the apartment building Takano parked in the garage but kept the doors locked.

"Onodera." His voice sent shivers over the others spine. Takano moved into the younger male and planted his lips upon the others and claimed his mouth for about a minute. By the end they were panting heavily, trying to clear their heads.

"W-What was that for?" Onodera's face flushed as her hung his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Happy Birthday, Ritsu."

* * *

ONODERA's POV

_H-He remembered. I actually feel kinda happy.._ Wait. What am I thinking! Before I knew it Takano-San was pulling me into the elevator. And the entire time it went up, he didn't let to of my hand. When we reached our floor he automatically pulled me into his apartment and pushed me against the door. He began kissing me tenderly and started to go rougher. He unbuttoned my shirt and proceeded to undress me.

When we had reached the bedroom he took off his shirt and pulled me in for another kiss. He started trailing his lips down my chest. When his hands pulled off my pants I shivered.

"T-Takano-San...no..." It feels like he's staring at me intensely.

"Onodera. Happy Birthday.. I love you.."

* * *

Eh...?

Where was I..?

'_I love you_..' AAAAHHHH. I stayed with Takano last night!

"Good morning sleeping beauty." _Oh crap._ Takano was lying down staring at me.

"G-Good morning Takano-San..." Ah I can't look him in the face!

He took my face and pulled me close. My face flushed.

"Here's your present." He took a bag from the bedside table and handed it to me. Eh? What's this?

I opened the bag to find a book inside. When I saw the cover of the book I could almost feel tears stinging at the corner of my eyes. The cover read:

"The Queen's Circus"

The name flew across Takano-San's mouth like I wisp of air. I suddenly felt a huge wave of happiness form over me. Without thinking, my mouth moved on its own.

"Senpai…"

In a split second I could feel Takano embracing me tightly. My memories of our time together just played through my mind and I sat there clinging to him, to my one ray of hope. To the light of my life. I wouldn't tell him, but I knew it myself.

_I love him._


End file.
